


Playing Doctor

by keep_waking_up



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SpnSpringFling Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keep_waking_up/pseuds/keep_waking_up
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam shouldn't get this much crap for scheduling a doctor's appointment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> For sonofabiscuit77 for spnspringfling 2013

Normally, if they haven’t had sex at some point earlier in the day, they fuck before they go to sleep. Today, that isn’t going to be happening.

Dean’s still snickering periodically, just like he has been ever since he came home and found the voicemail from the hospital on their phone. Huffing, Sam rolls onto his side so his back is to Dean and pulls the covers up around his chin. “Shut and go to sleep, Dean. It’s not that funny.”

“Awww, is little Sammy embarrassed?” Dean presses up against his back, fingers scrabbling at Sam’s stomach in an obnoxious attempt to tickle him. “It’s totally normal, nothing to be ashamed of. Just because you’re old now—”

“Do I have to remind you who is the older one here?” Sam hisses, jamming his elbow backwards in an attempt to get Dean off of him. “Just because you’ve managed to avoid this somehow, doesn’t mean that I’m going to put my health at risk to do the same.”

“Health? Psssh.” Undaunted by Sam’s elbow, Dean shoves closer. Sam can feel his shit-eating grin on the back of his neck. “It’s not really about health. Everyone knows it’s just an excuse for doctors to get their freak on—”

Flipping over, Sam frowns at the gleeful expression on Dean’s face. “Prostate cancer is a serious thing, Dean—”

“So serious that doctors get to play with your asshole for no good reason, yeah.” When Sam moves to turn around in disgust again, Dean puts a gentle hand on his arm. “Calm your tits, man. I’m just messing with you. I don’t see the point in going to a doctor when you have your fingers up my ass on a regular basis. Pretty sure you’d notice anything funky down there.”

Sam purses his lips, refusing to be placated. “I’m not a trained professional, Dean. You’re forty-four now; you really should go to a doctor and make sure everything’s alright. Just because we aren’t hunting anymore doesn’t mean you should take risks with your health.”

Dean huffs, collapsing on his back. “Fine, you big girl. I’ll schedule a god damn appointment tomorrow.” A grin lights up his face and he bats his eyelashes at Sam. “We can even coordinate. Go get our asses fingered together. Make a date of it.”

“You’re disgusting,” Sam groans, but his lips are twitching up at the ends. “You do realize that there’s a difference between life and porn.”

Raising an eyebrow, Dean smirks. “You mean the doctor isn’t going to tell me that it’s ‘perfectly normal to be sensitive down there’ before they stick a giant probe up my ass? Bummer.”

Sam stares at him. “I think anal probes are more of an alien thing. You actually have no idea how prostate exams work, do you?”

Shrugging, Dean yawns and winks. “I’m sure I’ll figure it out as I go along. Unless…” He rolls over until he’s propped up over Sam, the moonlight catching his hair. “Unless you want to give me a demonstration right now… Doctor.”

Normally, Sam isn’t one for roleplay. Today, he thinks as he rolls Dean over, he’ll make an exception.


End file.
